Love Is Everything
by Anisoka21
Summary: After believing Ahsoka died during a battle on Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker has turned against the Jedi and rules his new Empire with the Emperor. But a year later, he realizes that the love of his life is alive and well. However, many challenges occur in their lives, trying to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I walked along with my Padawan to the war room. She looked up at me, smiling shyly. I grinned back at her, before I looked straight forward once we made it to the war room.

"Masters," we breathed, bowing.

"Young ones..." Shaak Ti smiled at us.

"Well, Skywalker, now that you are here, you will be heading to Mustafar..." the Holomap showed us the fireball planet for a few seconds until Windu pressed a button to zoom into the planet to see the facility. "Tracking down Ventress who is probably in this facility. While Obi-Wan and I search for Count Dooku. You and your Padawan will destroy the droid army that will be waiting for you along with Ventress. Got that?"

Ahsoka and I nodded.

"Good... The atmosphere is clear from Separatists ships. So, you guys will get there, no problem." he announced. "You may be dismissed. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Master." we breathed, bowing once again before vanishing from their sight.

Ahsoka trotted to my side with a smile. "Ready, Master?"

"Ready as ever." I smirked. "I promise you that I will kill her, no matter what."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I know you will."

That same day, I fell asleep in my headquarters that I shared with Ahsoka, who was out training with Barriss Offee, twisting and weeping as the brutal nightmare consumed my mind.

_'Ahh!' _I heard Ahsoka scream.

_'Ahsoka_!' I yelled, running to her. I dropped to my knees and held her carefully close to me. She was bleeding badly from her torso. _'Snips, hang on. Keep your heart beating for me... I'm going to get you to a medic... It's okay. It's okay -'_

She coughed out blood, her eyes closing slightly. We stroked each other's moist cheeks. I began to sob uncontrollably, but she looked at me in sorrow and awe. Ahsoka stroked m cheekbone, before brushing my bangs away from my left eye.

_'It's time to let go, Master.'_ Ahsoka whispered weakly, her eyes sparkling.

_'No, don't say that! Don't say your goodbyes... Not yet. Do you hear me?'_ I cried, my eyes filled with tears.

Ahsoka shook her head. _'I... I c- can't, Master. I'm n- not...'_ she managed to speak and then swallowed hard_. 'I'm not... Strong e- enough, Master... I- I have f- failed you.'_

_'No, you've never failed me!'_ I hissed, squeezing her hand. _'I promised you that I will kill Ventress... For you.'_

_'I know you will... But not for me, but for the Republic.'_ she whispered in pain.

_'No, for you...' _I growled. _'Every enemy I kill will be for you.'_

_'I'm sorry, Master.'_ she finally murmured. She breathed her last breath before her eyes rolled completely behind her head.

_'Ahsoka, Ahsoka, please, wake up! Please!'_ I whimpered, hugging her. _'No!'_

I awoke, panting as if I just ran an entire mile without taking a breath; sweat soaked my entire body and face. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"No..." I whimpered, hugging myself. I leaned my back against the wall, eyeing the pitch black room.

A knock startled me, making me rip away from my thoughts. I put on my robe after I heard a familiar voice.

"Master, you okay?" Ahsoka questioned. "You look worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I answered, eyeing the city as she came in, my back facing her.

"It doesn't seem like you're fine." Ahsoka admitted. "I heard you weeping in my thoughts... I felt your sorrow... Your sobbing made me come in here to check on you."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your training, Snips." I sighed, looking down before glaring up to see the city lights again.

"It's all right, Master." she breathed, standing next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. I didn't want her to worry.

"If you change your mind -"

"You'll be the first one to know." I promised my Padawan.

We smiled at each other before I leaned my face closer to hers. She caught her breath, not moving. Our lips touched slightly for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, looking away, wiping my lower lip.

Ahsoka smiled, holding my hand. "It's fine, Master." she reassured me, before she left.

I was never going to lose someone I cared about again. If anyone so much as looked at Ahsoka the wrong way, I'd make them regret the day they were born.

_'You can't think those things.' _I thought. _'You're a Jedi... But I can. And I do. I promised Ahsoka I'd look out for her.'_

"I will give up my life for you, Snips." I said. "I will not lose you or anyone else ever again. I will not let this one become real."


	2. Mustafar

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

The next day, Ahsoka and I rode on the Jedi Shuttle while the clone troopers rode in the Republic Gunships.

"Well, men," I said. "We've made it. Blue Squadron, hover over the ground. Troopers, land on the safe ground. Again, Blue Squadron, go back to the Cruiser."

'Yes, sir!' they all responded.

Finally, we all abandoned our ships and the battle began.

I reached out and grabbed Ahsoka's wrist to make sure she was right next to me. Then, watching the white outline of troopers vanish into the thick sea of black smoke and spilling lava.

"Ahsoka, stay close to me, all right?"

She nodded and followed me.

"Master, what if something happens to -?" she began as we hid behind an enormous boulder.

"No time for that kind of talk!" I hissed. Moments passed by and during those dreadful moments, I gave everyone directions.

"Commander Cody, I need you to lead our troops to the facility as well as trying to find Captain Rex." I barked, then, I turned to Ahsoka. "Snips, stay with me."

Ahsoka sighed. "Okay, just spread the word."

"Hey, I worry for you... as much as anyone else right now. But get your mind ready, it'll be easier if you just focus on your safety."

She looked down. "You're right... I'm sorry, Master." she apologized.

I hated it when she apologizes, my gaze turned sorrowful.

"General," Cody roared, "We lost most of our men!"

I ripped my gaze from my Padawan and glanced at the Commander with shock.

"Lost most of our men?!" I gasped. "We barely got here!"

"I understand that, General!" Cody yelled over the blasts and cries. "Someone's with them... I believe it's Dooku's assassin!"

"Ventress," I cussed her name. "Commander, retreat all your men, you've all done your job."

"But, sir -"

"That's an order, Commander."

"Yes, sir!"

Every clone trooper retreated to the Gunships and left Mustafar.

"Ahsoka, I need you to get in the ship!" I told her. "Get back to Coruscant, where you'll be safe."

"What?! Are you insane?!" Ahsoka screamed, "Master, you will die!"

"Trust me, Snips!"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here defenseless with that hairless witch!"

"That is an order, Ahsoka!"

"Remember what Rex told us?" Ahsoka questioned. "We leave no man behind... We are a team, Master. A team... And a team status together no matter what!"

I could hear the sadness in her voice, she was holding back tears. But I didn't want to lose her.

"Ahsoka," I whispered her name. "I had a vision that... That you... Die here."

"What?" she breathed, tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ahsoka, just go! I'm not going to lose you!" I hollered my voice cracking. I didn't want to lose her... Just like I said in the past. "I can't let you die, Ahsoka."

"Master," she said. "I'll rather die than to stay away from you. We'll take her together... As one."

Ahsoka meant every word she said, and I knew that.

"Skywalker," Ventress smiled, coming down from a boulder.

"Ventress," I hissed.

Ahsoka and I ignited our weapons the same time she did.

"Aww and you brought your little pet." she said with sarcasm.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy." Ahsoka snapped.

"I'll make you regret saying that, pet."

Moments later, we started to duel. Ahsoka and I worked as a team with our combat skills while Ventress tried to kill us with her quick movements.

The hairless witch force choked Ahsoka but then I did the same, but with more pressure.

"Let _her_ go." I roared, my voice was deeper and darker. "Now!"

Ventress did what I commanded, but then after I let her go as well, she force choked me.

Ahsoka noticed and sprinted to Ventress.

Eventually, Ventress released me to ignite her lightsaber again. Her's and my Padawan's lightsaber's clashed together, Ahsoka almost ended Ventress but the Sith apprentice managed to dodge it. Ahsoka and the evil witch continued to battle for their lives.

I couldn't see them as I caught my breath. I lurched to my feet and went to go search for my Padawan.

"Aah!" Ahsoka screamed as Ventress pierced her crimson lightsaber into Ahsoka's mid-section.

She gasped, panting. Her knees gave out before Ventress kicked her to the ground. Ahsoka held herself tightly, crying quietly.

"Ahsoka!" I yelled, sprinting towards her.


	3. Do You Really Love Me?

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

"Ahsoka!" I yelled, sprinting towards her. "Snips, hang on. Keep your heart beating! I'm going to get you out of here, all right?"

She coughed out blood, her eyes halfway open. I leaned down so our foreheads touched. I stroked her wet cheek, carefully; she did the same.

"It's time to let go, Master." she whispered weakly, her eyes sparkling.

"No, don't say that! Don't say your 'goodbyes', not yet. Do you hear me?" I cried, my eyes overpowered by tears.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I... I c-can't -" she caught her breath, panting and wheezing.

"Ahsoka!" I sobbed, holding her closer but careful.

"Master, I'm n-not..." she managed to speak and then swallowed hard. "I'm not... S-strong enough. I-I have failed you."

"No," I whispered angrily through my clenched teeth. "No, you never fail me!" I hissed, squeezing her hand. "I promise you that I will kill Ventress... For _you_."

"I know you will. But not for me, but for the Republic." she breathed, tears continuing to trickle down both of our faces.

"No, for you!" I growled, and then I whispered softly. "Ahsoka, I love you."

She smiled weakly. "Well, that took you a long time to admit." she laughed weakly. She reached up and stroked my wet cheeks, wiping the tears away. "I love you too, Anakin."

I chuckled, kissing her lips for a few long seconds.

"I'm sorry, Master." she finally murmured.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka, please, wake up! Please!" I sobbed, embracing her. "No!"

I wanted to die... Die along with Ahsoka. I promised her that I will kill Ventress... For _her_.

"I promise you, Snips. And I will." I whispered, touching her face. The air hitched in my throat. "For you, _my love_."

My eyes became golden with the dark side tint once I saw my reflection from a mirror on the Resolute.

I carried Ahsoka into the Medical Wing and headed back to Coruscant. I lifted her up into my arms, weeping, making my way to the Temple. I placed her down, gently, on the medical bed.

Before the Council came in, I squeezed Ahsoka's hand and placed my forehead against her's again.

_**Take a photograph,**_

_**It'll be the last.**_

_**Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here.**_

_**I don't have a past.**_

_**I just have a chance.**_

_**Not a family or honest plea remains to say.**_

_**Rain, rain go away.**_

_**Come again another day.**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Is it you I want?**_

_**Or just the notion of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around.**_

_**Safe to say from here,**_

_**You're getting closer now.**_

_**We are never sad cause were not allowed to be.**_

_**Rain, rain go away.**_

_**Come again another day.**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Rain, rain go away.**_

_**Come again another day.**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**To lie here under you**_

_**Is all that I could ever do.**_

_**To lie here under you is all...**_

_**To lie here under you is all**_

_**Is all that I could ever do.**_

_**To lie here under you is all.**_

_**Rain, rain go away.**_

_**Come again another day.**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**Rain, rain go away.**_

_**Come again another day.**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun. **_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_.'

Master Yoda came in slowly, telling me to leave for a moment.

"Anakin? You okay?" Obi-Wan asked me.

"No," I hissed. "I didn't have the strength and power to save her."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's all right; you did everything you could... Everything you had to do."

I made a sound of sorrow, it sounded painful and full with sadness. I wiped the tears away quickly.

"Anakin, its okay to cry... It shows that you cared for her." he smiled slightly.

"I cared for her more than you think." I whispered, looking up to see him with bloodshot eyes.

Obi-Wan frowned, arching an eyebrow.

"I _loved_ her, Obi-Wan." my voice broke.

He embraced me, I began to sob. "She knew that nothing could be done, little brother."

An hour later, I watched Ahsoka burn into flames. I held my cloak closer to me. Nobody, I think, noticed my dark emotions, but they must've noticed a tear rolling down my cheek.

_**1 year later **_

"General," Captain Rex announced, running towards my direction. "We have found a _female_ _Jedi_ in hiding."

I nodded. "Thank you, Rex. I'll be there in a sec."

"Yes, Sir." Rex saluted and ran back to the main room.

I made it there in about a couple of minutes, wondering who the Jedi was.

I stood on top of the staircase, waiting for the female.

She was thrown into the room, looking scared to death. Her face was haggard, she looked weak.

"General," Rex announced, shoving the sixteen year old in front of me. "This is the girl."

The beautiful girl, even though she looked weak, glanced up to look at me. "_Kill me_..." she whispered.

I felt a major wave of sadness roll off of her and into me.


	4. It's You

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

"Kill me..." I whispered.

The cloaked man looked down at me. I couldn't see his face but I had a feeling that I knew him.

"So, Jedi, how long have you been in hiding?" he questioned.

"A year..." I responded.

"And your master?"

"My... Master... Is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is child."

I gave up, eventually, almost crying. "He's... He's dead." my voice broke as tears rolled down my orange, hot cheeks.

"So, Anakin Skywalker is dead?"

I flinched when he spoke my master's name. I looked up. "How do you know he was my master?"

He didn't respond, instead he motioned Cody and Rex to grab me. "Let her go."

"Right away, sir."

I gasped once I knew it was him. "Master, please tell me that it's you." I whispered. "I missed you... I've been living alone with no one to love and care for. Please, Anakin, speak to me!"

He glanced down. "Leave her here."

"Yes, Sir." Commander Cody let me go and headed outside with Rex to guard the doors.

"Ahsoka," he breathed, pulling his hood back so he revealed himself. "It's you!"

I smiled weakly. "Yep," I sighed, then, I frowned. "Master, what have you done?"

Anakin frowned, too, knowing what I was talking about. "I got revenge, Ahsoka. I killed Ventress for you. She had no chance this time because I caught her in the middle of a battle on Geonosis. The Geonosisans were helping the Separatists to take over but ever since I defeated them on that day when I killed Ventress... The Republic finally won the Clone War."

I recoiled, arching an eyemark."What Republic? Anakin, this is an empire now... Everyone doesn't have their freedom anymore. The citizens don't have the right to vote for their Senators and their leader anymore! That's mostly what the Republic is about! It's about freedom and the people's rights!"

"The Empire is far greater than the Republic, Ahsoka." he growled, coming closer to me.

I looked at him in sorrow. "Anakin, lets leave. You and I can finally love each other and have a family. Well, maybe we could start out slow and then in a few years maybe we'll be ready to have babies."

He smiled as I told him my plan. "A family, aye?" he gave me a devilish look, making me laugh.

"Of course." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

He leaned in closer to me, decreasing the space between our lips. "Oh, you have no idea."

I knew that it's too soon for this but we told each other that we loved each other a year ago.

His lips consumed mine in an instant until we heard footsteps in the distance.

"I said it in the past but I need you to hear it again, I love you."

I smiled and embraced him before I ran off to hide around the corner to hear his conversation.

"General," Rex said, coming in soon after I left. "Where's the girl?"

"She's locked up in her new room." Anakin announced, "She's my new... _Guest_."

I peeked around the corner to see the captain nod. "Yes, Sir."

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered, looking around to search for me.

I moved from my hiding place to hug him with all of my strength.


	5. Meeting My Cultural

**A/N: The outfit Ahsoka is wearing in the beginning of this chapter is the same one she wore during "Slaves of the Republic" and "Escape of Kadavo".**

**The ancient culture I truly love is the Aztec. Also, I got all that makeup info from a video I watched on YouTube called "Aztec Queen." that's how Ahsoka's suppose to look... But more beautiful. :)**

**By the way, I'm not a makeup expert... I don't even wear any! **

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

Not knowing how exactly my home planet is pretty sad for someone who doesn't really know about her culture.

"Soka," Anakin held my hand. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Ani. It's just overwhelming that I get to see my family again."

He smiled slightly, tightening his grip. "Don't worry, love. You'll have fun. Besides, the Emperor doesn't know you're alive."

He had a point. Emperor Palpatine didn't know I was alive and he actually never cared about me.

My mother, dressed in my culture's ancient clothing of our ancestors, smiled happily and gave us a hug.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter! So good to see you in so long!" my mother greeted warmly.

"Nice to see you as well, mother." I grinned as she observed the outfit I wore.

"I love the outfit... It brings our ancient culture back. And it looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks," I blushed, my eyes then met Anakin's. "Mother, this is my boyfriend, Anakin Skywalker."

My mother observed Anakin from head to toe, smiling at last. "Anakin, so good to meet you."

Anakin bowed, kissing her hand once. "My lady."

"Come in, young ones. We have a special dinner tonight for Ahsoka's return."

"Yes, mother."

"Mistress, your husband is asking for you." a guard said, out of breath.

"En un momento, por favor, Flavio. Déle a Enrique que se espera por un momento, por fís. Es que ya regreso mi hija." My mother said in our official language. Our ancient language has been extinct ever since the Republic took over. But the art, style and beauty of our ancient ancestors still thrive.

"Si, mi reina." he bowed, turning to face me. "Ah, señorita Ahsoka, que gusto a ver te."

"También tu, Flavio. Como estas?"

"Eh, pero bien mi reina." he grinned, hugging me. "Ya mi voy, Victoria me esta esperando."

"Esta bien, Flavio. Los vemos mañana." Flavio smiled before leaving.

"Princess?" Anakin asked, confused.

I hesitated, nodding. "Uh, yeah, my Father is the President of Shili but I have no idea why they call me and my mother like if we belong to the monarchy... We're a Republic."

My mother seemed to be hearing our entire conversation. "Of course we are a Republic. Now, my darling, time to get you fully dressed and ready." she turned to Anakin. "As for you, Anakin, the men will escort you to your room and will fix you up as well."

Anakin smirked, bowing respectively. "Thank you, my Queen."

She laughed, smacking his arm. "Oh, Anakin, no need to call me that. Call me Cynthia."

He bowed again, smiling before we walked into the palace.

Anakin and I separated once we arrived to the main room.

I plotted down onto the black chair of my mother's enormous bathroom.

The handmaidens began to apply light fluid foundation against my skin, then, they applied cream foundation with a soft brush.

I sighed when they applied a peachy color against my cheeks for a blush. Then, they primed my eyelids, smearing the product on my eyelids.

Next, they added dark brown eye shadow, making sure it had no shimmer on it. They began from the outer corner of my eye, and then inward towards the crease. With the remaining makeup from the eye shadow, one of the handmaidens that I remembered began to stroke the brush on my lower lashes.

Then, they started blending away at the eye shadow by doing circular motions so they could bring more color into the crease and the outer part of the eye. Soon after, they grabbed a small container that had Copper Dazzle Dust. Maria, the maiden I remembered, started stroking the Copper on the inner corner of my eyes. She, then, lightly blended it out with her fingertips.

Claudia, the other maiden, grabbed a tiny flat eye definer brush and covered it with a dark brown dust. She lightly started at the corner of my eyemarking, slowly making a 'C' shape around my eye. At the base of the curve, she drew two lines and then a little further around the corner of my eyemark she drew two more lines. After that, she applied a thick line between the two lines that were on the base. She created two more curved lines (connecting with same base lines.) which slowly, she blended into my jaw line.

Claudia, then, brushed the two lines, that were close to my eyemark, until it reached my headdress. Therefore, she darkened the pattern. Then, she drew two more lines, one between the patterns and one just above my eyemarks. And with her finger she blended the dark brown line all the way along my eyemark.

Maria snatched the black rhinestones from the cabinet and began placing them from biggest to smallest until she got to the corner of my eye. After that, she outlined my eyes with a black color.

She tilted my head up, making me look up at the ceiling. Maria began outlining my eyes, also underneath the eyelashes.

Claudia finally smeared the dark lipstick against my lips, the color was Sleek Mulberry.

"Thank God!" I breathed, turning around to look at myself. "Wow..."

"Ahsoka, time for dinner." Maria announced, her forty year old body still had energy because she looked fit.

I spun around, smiling as I touched my cheekbone. "Gracias, María. Ya voy, nomas necesito un momento."

Maria nodded, warmly welcoming a smile appear on her face. "Si, Cariño."


	6. Unexpected Conversations

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"Wow, Ahsoka, you remind me of the goddess, Xochiquetzal, the epitome of feminine beauty and grace. Associated with the arts and all forms of pleasure." My mother smirked, embracing me.

She had the same make-up stuff on her face but it was more... _Advanced_ as I called it.

"Uh, thank you, Mama. You look more beautiful than me." I admitted, giving her 'don't-deny-it' look.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come, your father waits."

I took a deep breath, nodding as we walked down the staircase.

November was barely consuming the year and I noticed papier-mâché skeletons that decorated the department stores outside in the city streets.

I sighed in sorrow, wishing I were out there instead of being stuck in here.

Ecstasy overpowered my feelings once my eyes caught Anakin.

He wore a nice suit, casual, waiting for me to arrive. He was standing as I arrived.

So, this is how it was like to be treated like royalty. Humph... So far royalty sucks.

"Ahsoka," my father smiled, embracing me. His hazel eyes burning with a hint of hatred. "This... Human man was an unexpected surprise!" he tried to sound cheerful.

I scowled, unwrapping his arms from around my waist. "Uh, Father, this human male is Anakin Skywalker, my boyfriend." the word _'boyfriend'_ didn't sound right... Anakin was more than that... He was _my lover_, my _soul mate_, my _life._

"Oh, really?" he hid all of his anger behind a wide grin. "Well, what do you know? The human's with her." he laughed, scaring me.

I walked to my seat that was next to Anakin. He didn't seem to care what my father had against humans.

My father hated the humans because they always blame us for drug smugglers and violence. Well, I have to admit... It's not our fault that our ancestors were killers.

I scooted my chair forward the same time everyone else did. Awkward by the silence, I started talking to Anakin via bond.

_'Anakin, are you all right?_' I whispered, holding his hand.

His eyes flickered to me, nodding. _'Yes, my love. I'm fine.'_

I pouted my lower lip, arching my eyemark. _'Anakin, if something's bothering you, then, please, I am here for you.'_

He sighed, eyeing the plate of food in front of him. _'I sense your Father's hatred towards me.'_ his eyes looked up to glare at my father.

I rubbed his hand with my thumb. _'So do I... Just forget him. He won't be able to separate us. Sure he's the president of Shili but you were and probably still are the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.'_ I gave him a weak smile for a split second just as he gave me one, too.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. _'Please, Sidious got what he wanted and now... I've got what I always wanted.'_

_'And what is that?'_

_'The love of my life..._' he whispered, making the stripes on my lekku take a deeper shade.

My father must've noticed. "So, Anakin, what do you do in life besides accompanying my daughter?"

"I am the _former_ ruler of the Galactic Empire..." he announced, his voice taking in a hint of anger.

My father nodded, unimpressed. "Oh," was all he said.

I clenched my fists against the table and my teeth. _Why does he have to be like this? Can't he just except that his daughter has finally found the man of her dreams and go on with life? _"What's wrong, Dad? Not _impressed_ yet? " I growled, leaning over the table until Anakin grabbed my hand to haul me back.

"Oh, no, my sweet daughter, he's okay." he lied; I could definitely hear the lies behind his words. It sickened me knowing that my father already hates Anakin even though he didn't know Ani.

"You are a _liar_!" I screeched, lurching up to my feet.

"You don't use that _tone_ with me, young lady!" He snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"I know you hate humans, especially the ones who point fingers at us, but Anakin and I are in love and you have to accept that he's human and that _I love him_. He's not like the rest of them... He's different. He sees the good side of people except for the Separatists and Bounty hunters. Dad, just accept it." I tried to reason with him.

My father didn't say a word. However, after a few moments of silence, he spoke the words that I never wanted to hear. "Ahsoka, you are _banned_ from seeing this disgusting Human forever."

Tears of anger broke from my eyes hold and my face flushed. "You _can't_ do that!" I shouted, the water trickling from my eyes to my cheeks.

"Oh, yes I can." he replied, looking at me with disapproval.

I turned to face my mother. "Mom?"

She spun around to look at my father. "Enrique, you can't do that! Never in my entire life have I heard a Togruta arrange their daughter's love life!"

He frowned at my mother. "And I have never heard a Togruta who has fallen for a Human!" he barked back, his hazel eyes scorching with pure hate. "A Togruta that has fallen in love with a Human!"

"Enrique," my mother shook her head slowly. "I don't know you anymore."

"You _cannot_ talk to a woman that way!" Anakin butted in, hiding me behind his back.

"You don't tell me what to do, Human!" he roared, pointing his index finger directly towards Anakin.

"I could speak freely, Mr. President." Anakin spoke, frowning. "Isn't this a free country? A place where the freedom of speech is allowed? A _Republic_?"

My father scowled at Anakin, who was grinning.

"Security!" My father ordered, "Escort this human out to the front gates. I'll be there shortly."

"Father!" I cried, running to him but his security blocked my way. "How could you?!"

_**Later...**_

I smeared the make-up from my damped face. The air hitched in my throat as the tears continued to fall. I plucked out the Rhinestones from the edges of my eyes.

After my face was clear with no trace of make-up, I changed into my Jedi garments.

"Going somewhere?"


	7. As Long As You Love Me

**Thanks to Anisoka28, my Amiga! Soka, thanks for making Collabs with me! You're the best, Soka! :) and you know that! Haha. Anyways, make sure you see the vids on YouTube! Hope you all like it! Please, if you have an account on YouTube comment on it! And make Anisoka28 one of your favorite authors because, trust me, she is an amazing writer! **

**You're the best, Soka! ;)**

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I sat on the lawn in front of the palace. I saw Ahsoka's heartbroken face replaying in my head. She was devastated more than anyone. Possibly more devastated than if a mother has lost her only child after she lost her husband.

I hugged my knees, letting the tears drip down my face. I cannot leave her forever! She loves me and I love her! I have to be with her!

"Skywalker," her Father's voice sent chills of anger rush down my entire body.

I turned my head slightly so I could see him from the corner of my eye. "What do you want?" I growled, my hands clenching into tight fists.

"Listen, kid, my daughter is... _Everything_. She needs me and I need her. That means that I have to let her go. And when I do, she needs a strong man to look out for her. You're not good enough for her. You're just a kid. And you know that."

I snorted, frowning. "We both know she won't change her mind." I laughed, looking up to glare at him.

"Oh, is that so?" he sighed, "You were right about her having rights. But she is still my daughter and I control her decisions."

"You can't do -"

"She's still sixteen, Skywalker." He admitted, giving me an evil grin. "At the age of eighteen she has that freedom you were talking about."

I felt a sharp jab of pain on my left side of my torso. I gasped audibly, panting as I pressed my hand on the wound. I pulled my hand back and began to breathe harder as I noticed the blood.

"Weak... Just how I thought you would be." he smiled evilly. "Ahsoka's too advanced... to be with you, Skywalker."

I looked down, shutting my eyes. Maybe he's right... No! Ahsoka does love me! She said so herself.

"You bastard," I gasped, clutching my torso. I panted for a few seconds, reopening my eyes to look at him. "She loves me and you know that."

"She won't after I get rid of you..." He said, turning to look at the city.

I kept catching my breath, my eyes tightly closing from time to time. I knew Ahsoka was at least safe and alive. No one will harm her... No one except for her own father.

She must be enjoying her life in the high class. She might even forget about me.

"Anakin," Ahsoka's mother shouted, kneeling down next to me. Then, she started swearing at her husband in her language. She turned back to me, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'll get you to the hospital. You're going to be fine."

I nodded, trembling as I felt weak. "Don't... Don't..." I sucked in a deep breath, shutting my eyes. "Ahsoka..."

Darkness consumed me, overpowering me.

**Ahsoka Tano's POV**

I sobbed against my pillow, thinking of Anakin. My head snapped up before I lurched up to my feet and knelt down beside my bed.

I grabbed a suitcase from underneath my bed and began to pack. I threw my clothes into the suitcase.

"Soka," my mother's voice made me flinch. "Sweetheart, can I please come in?"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Uh, yeah, just a minute." I hid my suitcase and shoved Anakin's note in my pocket. "Come in."

She walked in, a weak smile upon her face. "Hey,"

"Hello,"

My mother sat on my bed, arching an eyemark. "You know, you can't hide things from me."

My eyes grew wide, before I looked down and shrugged. "I try,"

She chuckled, making me look up. "Ahsoka, babe, don't feel bad. You love him, don't you?"

I nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then, Ahsoka, you don't need to follow your Father... You need to follow your heart." she explained, rubbing my shoulders.

"I think your right." I breathed, taking out the note from my pocket.

_'Meet me in front of the Chapel at 11:00 pm._'

I smiled slightly.

"Go to him, Ahsoka." my mother encouraged me. "He needs you."

It felt like she was hiding something from me but I turned to the alarm clock and noticed it was 10:57 pm.

I took a deep breath before leaping from the window after I embraced my mother and told her that I loved her.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I waited for Ahsoka, turning worried. I clutched my left side and clenched my teeth. She must not know what her father did to me. If her mother or I ever told her then that would ruin her relationship with her father.

"Ani," Ahsoka's cheerful voice consumed my ears. "Anakin!"

I turned around and held her in my arms. "My love, it's so good to see you."

She giggled. "The same goes for you, Skyguy."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you twice as much."

"Or really?"

She nodded the huge grin still upon her lips. "Really."

"Well, I might change that." I smirked, kneeling down in front of her. "Ahsoka Tano, I love you and I don't want you to be in someone else's arms. I want you to belong to me and only me. You are the love of my life and I want to share the rest of my life with you." I took a deep breath, pulling out the engagement ring in front of her, revealing the diamond covered ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ahsoka's face was completely soaked with tears once I got down on one knee. She nodded quickly, unable to respond. "Yes,"

We made it to a hotel that Ahsoka's mother secretly let me borrow for a week.

Ahsoka's eyes grew wide once she saw the suite.

One of the bathroom walls was covered with glass mosaic tiles with a long shallow sink.

The other bathroom had a double basin vanity. Dark cherry with cream marble top and backsplash, three functional drawers. It includes two white porcelain basins and an antique brass cabinet hardware.

The bedroom was bigger than the lobby downstairs. It had French doors leading to the veranda. The bed was possibly plus king sized but maybe it was because I was small.

It had a nice mahogany color for the bed frame. The cream and white sheets and pillows made the color of the bed frame seem darker.

I traced my hand along the drawers and nightstands until I finally touched the cold bed sheets.

Anakin studied me from the doorframe, his lips twitched.

I blushed, feeling my face flush. I changed into a black lace nightgown.

Anakin hesitated, avoiding to change or take off his shirt.

I frowned, eyeing him in concern. "Ani, what's wrong?" I asked in a small voice.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Anakin," I began.

He held up his hand, with his free hand he covered his mouth. "Hold on." Anakin ran to the bathroom and I heard him gagging.

I immediately got up to my feet and was right behind him, rubbing his back. "I'm here,"

He closed his eyes after brushing his teeth. "I'm so sorry, love." he whispered, his fists clenching against the marble counter.

"For what? You did nothing wrong, sweetie."

He shook his head. "You're father... He told me _terrible_ things." he admitted. I froze; anger began to control me until he kissed my lips. "He... H-He stabbed me..."

So, that's what my mother was hiding from me. "He _what_?!" I gasped trying to search for his wound.

Once I touched his waist, he flinched and gasped through his teeth. "Ugh,"

I lifted up his shirt, very slowly, and saw his patched wound wrapped in gauze. He immediately pulled his shirt down and walked away from me.

"He did that to you?" I hissed, crossing my arms above my chest.

He didn't respond. Anakin kept his gaze outside at my people celebrating the Day of the Dead festival.

The humans found us weird because we celebrate our people's deaths. We offer our passed away relatives the food they enjoyed and place it above their graves.

"Anakin,"

"Just forget it, Soka." he growled, turning to face me.

"How can I, Anakin?" I demanded, marching up to him. "He almost _killed_ you!"

"I know, but your mother was there and she saved my life." he gave me a small smile before his lips devoured mine.

"I love you," I breathed.

"_As long as you love me,"_ he repeated three times.

_**We're under pressure,**_

_**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in.**_

I led Ahsoka to a club in the capital of Shili. She held my hand tightly as we made our way through the dancing streets.

_**Keep it together,**_

_**Smile on your face**_

_**Even though your heart is frowning.**_

Ahsoka grinned, her eyes locked on the colorful lighted building filled with dancing figures.

_**But, hey now, you know girl,**_

_**We both know it's a cruel world.**_

_**But I will take my chances**_.

I mouthed those lines as the song played in the club. I pulled her closer to me, smiling.

_**As long as you love me, **_

_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke.**_

_**As long as you love me,**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.**_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me.**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me.**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**I'll be your solider, **_

_**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl.**_

_**I'll be your Homeboy.**_

_**You could be my Destiny's child on the scene, girl.**_

_**So don't stress,**_

_**Don't cry.**_

_**We don't need no wings to fly.**_

_**Just take my hand.**_

_**As long as you love me, **_

_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke.**_

_**As long as you love me,**_

_**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold.**_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me.**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me.**_

_**(Love me, love me)**_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me. **_

_**(I'll be your silver; I'll be your gold.)**_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me. **_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me. **_

_**As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love me.**_

_**As long as you love me.**_


	8. Heavy In Your Arms

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I actually couldn't remember anything that happened last night... But I felt wonderful. Like if I had just free-fell off of a tall skyscraper.

Hot breath blew against my right lekku, sending warm shivers down my spine.

I giggled quietly, holding his arms closer to me. He responded by tightening his embrace and nuzzling his face into my neck.

He groaned, inhaling deeply before laughing.

I laughed with him, turning my head to look at him in awe.

He gave me a tiny smile, looking at me as if I were some prize. His fingers lightly traced my cheekbones, before he kissed me for a few seconds.

I gazed at my wedding ring as Anakin got up to take a shower. I was actually... Married now. A married woman. Not only a married woman but a married woman to Anakin Skywalker. He was the Chosen One and

I was just the Chosen One's Padawan... Mostly everyone knew me by that name. But he knew me as his Ahsoka, his best friend... And now his _wife_.

I felt a tingle of warmth flow pass my entire body as I thought. I had Anakin all to myself. Only me. I belong to him now and he belongs to me. The perfect two... The ones who loved one another so much that we would do anything for each other... Or that's what I think.

Anakin was already dressed, scrubbing his damp hair with a towel.

I smiled at him, quickly taking a shower as I heard him rummaging through items in the kitchen.

The perfume of cinnamon and the popping and sizzling sound of bacon made my mouth water.

Anakin took the milk out from the fridge, placing it on the counter table. He placed a napkin on top of a plate, before placing the juicy bacon onto the dish. He looked up and smiled at me.

I skipped to his side and helped him cook. For a guy, he was pretty good at the kitchen... That is when not making something else besides cinnamon buns and bacon.

Since it was raining outside our new home on the planet of Naboo, I decided to make _'Arroz con leche_' that my mother taught me. She always makes the yummy warm drink during the rainy cold months of winter.

Anakin observed me, leaning against the counter, gazing at the boiling milk.

I laughed, dropping two sticks of cinnamon into the milk. I began to stir it and inhale the beautiful scent.

"Soka, may I ask you a question?" Anakin asked, holding my free hand.

My eyes swiftly looked into his; Anakin's face was thoughtful, thinking of something. "Of course," I nodded, smiling.

He hesitated, shifting as if he were uncomfortable. "Do... Do you miss your family? Or your mother?"

I dropped the spoon, my eyes staring into empty air. I looked down, sighing. "My mother... Yes. My two younger siblings... Yes. My father... Not as much."

Anakin pulled me closer to him. I tried to be careful with his wound but he must not care anymore because last night... Well, I held and clawed his skin to rough as we expressed our physical love last night.

"Sweetheart, you can't stay mad at him forever." he whispered to me.

I snuggled closer to his chest, while he kissed my forehead. "I know... But are you serious? He almost killed you and he didn't even feel anything for you!"

"Ahsoka,-"

"Anakin, I'm not going to -"

"Love,-"

"Can you please stop interrupting me?" I murmured angrily at him. I clenched my teeth, talking through them as I scowled. "He could have killed you, Anakin. Would you want to forgive someone who stabbed me almost to my death?"

His eyes widen, his mouth opening slightly. "Of course not! If anyone so much as looked at you the wrong way... I would make them regret the day they were born."

"You see? I cannot forgive my father in an instant, Ani. Sure he's the president of Shili but you are like the Grand General of the Empire Army -"

"I _used_ to be..." he gave me a crooked smile. "Now, I'm just Anakin Skywalker, not Lord Vader... I'm Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, and the husband of the most beautiful female in the entire universe."

I giggled, kissing his lips. "Shut up," I whispered between kisses.


	9. What Does Life Offer You?

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

It's been a year since our last visit with my parents. My mother has visited us but my father has decided not to interfere with my life which I truly appreciated.

I didn't know how long Anakin and I could live on our own but we managed to pay our small decent house on Naboo. The first few months were great; it felt like I was living the dream until my dad filed a lawsuit. He claimed that Anakin kidnapped me from my bedroom and took me, saying that my own husband was just using me as a tool or something.

Anakin's rage frightened me. He was more than upset during that time.

I was guessing that Shili wasn't important to the Emperor, and Anakin was fond of that. If the Emperor found out that Anakin was still alive, he would kill or destroy my entire home planet.

The lawsuit only lasted for a couple of days until my Father lost and claimed that he was not telling the truth.

Anakin celebrated the entire night, saying that he was right, getting drunk at one point until I drew the line.

I didn't drink and I didn't want him to drink, so I told... Or actually begged him to not drink anymore. It finally got to his attention once he noticed my bruised arms and legs.

"Ahsoka," my mother's voice sobbed, she came from the kitchen into my bedroom as Anakin stayed frozen next to the doorframe.

Arching an eyemark, I looked at her, confused. "What is it, Mom?"

Before she could answer, we both jumped in fright when I heard the door bust open and Anakin screech in pain along with electricity buzzing.

"Anakin?!" I shouted, turning around the corner and seeing him on the floor. I screamed and kneeled down, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Anakin, Ani, baby, wake up! Please, I can't live without you! Anakin, Anakin, don't do this to me. Don't leave me!" I cried, continuing to shake his shoulder before turning him onto his back.

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them slowly, they soon widen. "Be..." he struggled to say, muffling a couple of times. "Behind you," he croaked out.

I looked at him in confusion, mouthing,'_What?_' I turned around and everything went black.

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I groaned, my eyes seeing only black. My vision began to get better by the second and finally I could see where I was.

_Holy Force..._

"Mm, Ani?" Ahsoka's voice caught my attention.

I snapped up to a sitting position and turned my head to look at her. "Baby, Ahsoka, over here!" I whispered, I reached out for her but I was floating in mid-air.

Magna Guards took their electric staffs and stunned me. I let out a scream of pain, shutting my eyes.

I heard Ahsoka sobbing my name, trying to free herself from the chains that held her against the wall. I clenched my teeth to hide my screams from her, but she continued to cry.

"No, please, Anakin!" she shrieked, tears spilling out of her eyes. She thrashed around, almost hurting herself. "Let him go! Please, I'm the one you want!"

A male from the dark corners approached us, smiling at her anxiety. He laughed, making my anger flare up. "Oh, it's not you who I want... Well, I want you too, but the Emperor asked for Anakin Skywalker."

"It's me you want," I murmured, looking up to glare at him. "Let her go."

He cackled again, shaking his head. "I can't release any of you. Two people asked for both of you. Well, the Emperor asked for you and the President of Shili asked for her."

Her father asked for this? That kriffin...

"The two of you will be pleased," The man grinned, backing away towards the door. "I'll see you two in the morning."

After he said that, Ahsoka and I fell to the ground.

_Did I miss something? _

I groaned once Ahsoka ran to me and touched my chest.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Anakin, I'm sorry -"

I shook my head, "What are you sorry for? You've done nothing. I should've just left you free. I should've never -"

Ahsoka gasped, "Anakin, I love you and you know that. We were meant for each other and someday we can runaway and live a happy life."

I smiled, holding her hand. "I like that, Ahsoka." I grinned.

She giggled and helped me up before we were escorted to our room.


	10. The Game

**Hey, you guys! Well, the puppet thing I will mention in this chapter is very similar to the puppet of the movie **_**'Saw**_**,' Is anyone a fan of those movies? I just love them! With all the blood and gore. Man, who could not love those movies? Haha, anyway the puppet looks like Jigsaw's puppet, he talks like his puppet and he laughs like his puppet. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy! :) **

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Minutes have passed and I was still stuck in a dark room without any sign of Ahsoka.

A few times I heard a strange cackling, followed by a creaking noise.

I looked around me and saw nothing. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. "What the kriff is going on?!"

A bright flash blinded me for some time, making me squint. I tried to focus on the Holoprojecter in front of me.

_'Hello, Skywalker,'_ the hoarse voice puppet with red swirls on its cheeks said, his irises scorching the color red. _'Would you like to play a game?'_

_Kriffin hell!_

**Third Person's POV**

Barriss awoke in a dark room. She looked around, frighten of what was locked around her skull.

She leaned forward, hearing something unlock. Frozen, her eyes widen once she caught a glimpse of her classmate when she was a youngling.

Robert twitched in his sleep as Barriss began to cry for help.

"Help!" she sobbed, looking around.

They both were in separate cells, a table of weapons upon them.

"Rob, whatever you do, don't move." Barriss pleaded, gripping the cells bars.

Rob for alert once his fingers touched the skull crashing helmet. "What? What the hell's going in?!" he yelled, getting up.

"Rob, no!" Barriss screeched.

But it was already too late. He got up and again Barriss heard the same unlocking noise followed by a ticking clock this time.

Both of them heard fizzling and looked at where the noise was coming from.

The holoprojecter showed a scary looking puppet with a bald spot on top of its head, black hair around his skull, and skin as white as snow. He was wearing a red bow tie and a suit.

_'Hello. I want to play a game.'_ he announced as Barriss and Rob gazed at the screen in horror. _'The devices on your heads are symbolic of the shackles that you place upon others. You recklessly loan people money, knowing their financial limitations, counting on repossessing more than they could ever pay back. You are predators, but today, you become the prey.'_

Barriss continued trying to take off the device. "What else could I do?! The Jedi are no more and all I had was this job!" She kicked the bars in despair.

_'And it is your own pound of flesh that I demand.'_

Rob glared at Barriss. "This is your fault!" he flung the words to Barriss.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

_'The scale before you is your only path to freedom.'_

Barriss and Rob both gazed at the green tube that led to a measuring scale used for meat.

_'However, only one of you may pass, and the toll is the ultimate sacrifice, the sacrifice of flesh.'_

Rob turned around and grabbed one of the slaughtering insterments.

_'Before you are the insterments to exact this flesh. Move with haste, though,_'

Barriss grabbed a kitchen knife in her hand, ready to do what must be done.

_'For when the 60-second timer hits zero,'_

Instead she started to cut free from the chains.

_'The one who has the most flesh will release their bindings, while the gears on your opponent's head will engage, piercing their skull.'_

Rob's eyes shifted towards the clock to his left while Barriss walked over to hear more clearly, forgetting to cut the metal from the chains.

_'Who will offer the most flesh in order to save their life?_' the puppet asked, as both of them continued to look at the screen in horror. _'The choice is yours,'_

"No!" Barriss cried, shaking the gates.

The screws that were against their temples began to pierce into their skulls. Rob was the first to yell, followed by Barriss.

Rob raced towards his table of insterments the same time Barriss did.

"I'm not dying for you, bitch!" Rob shouted, grabbing a knife. He held it against his stomach, ready to pierce it in.

Rob began to cut his flesh, screaming in the process. Barriss unbuttoned her blouse but she had nothing but thin skin and bones.

She grabbed a rubber string, tied it around her arm and held a butcher knife. Barriss held it steady, close to her fingers but she couldn't. Exhaling, she went more up and held it steady against her arm. She screamed in pain as she slowly began to cut her flesh.

Suddenly, Rob's voice stopped. Barriss looked up to see Rob drop his flesh into the tube.

Barriss noticed and began to cut faster as Rob tried to get more meat from his already sliced torso.

Barriss didn't care anymore; she began to pound the knife into her arm, screaming.

She quickly dropped her arm into the tube and sighed in relief once it made it.

The ticking stopped, but Rob's screams continued.

"Aah!" the screws pierced even deeper into Rob's skull, leaving Barriss unharmed from the head, but badly wounded from her arm.


	11. It's Over I Think

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I groaned as I shifted in... A comfortable bed. I lurched to a sitting position, panting.

"Anakin?" I called out. Frowning, I got up and shuffled my feet as I walked around the dark room.

My eyes caught Anakin's bare back that was covered with small cuts. Mostly his entire body was covered in those tiny wounds.

"Ani?" I breathed, grabbing a robe and wrapping it tightly around me.

I heard his breath shuddering. His left arm went up to his face, probably wiping tears away. And he was. I saw the wetness as the light reflected off his skin.

"What happened, Anakin?" I demanded, coming closer to him.

He dropped his gaze, holding me closer to him. "Barriss, she's at the hospital... And one of her friends died last night..." he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"What?!" I almost screamed, "Is she okay?"

He nodded during my chance to talk. "Yeah, she's fine... She just... She lost her arm in order to survive."

"Survive what?" I breathed, holding his hand.

"A…. A _game_..."

I was taken aback. _A game?_ "What kind a game?"

His eyes flickered up to look at me. "A game that the Emperor has every year... But everyone thinks that it's a serial killer named James Russell." he announced.

"What, this doesn't make any sense! How do you -" I whispered, remembering how he was the Emperor's right-hand man. "Oh... Did you take any activity during the games in the past?"

He shook his head, saying, "No," he shivered again. "But as his apprentice... I had to watch them all _die_."

I held him closer, trying to soothe him. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe now."

He nodded, swallowing hard. "You're right, love." he got up to his feet, taking me with him.

I smiled slightly, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Anakin, what did my father and the emperor want from us?"

He shrugged, looking at the floor before gazing up at me with sparkling blue eyes. "I don't know, Snips. But we must leave now. We have to hide from underneath the radar."

I nodded. "I want you, Anakin." I admitted, squeezing him more tightly.

He kissed the tip of my nose, sighing as he rested his chin on top of my shoulder. "I want you more than you can ever imagine, my love."

I closed my eyes, resting my chin on top of his shoulder.

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I lay on the bed, thinking of how Ahsoka and I could finally live together in a remote place and Coruscant was not an option along with Shili. Maybe Obi-Wan, if he survived the whole ordeal, could possibly share his man cave.

The problem is that I don't know where the old man lives. But I think I know who may know.

_**The Next Day...**_

Ahsoka tugged me towards the couch as I grabbed my guitar to play for her.

"What do you want me to play for you?" I smiled, adjusting the strings.

"I don't know..." Ahsoka shrugged, smiling back. "Surprise me."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. I began to play one of her favorite songs. _"Hurt"_ by Johnny Cash

_**I hurt myself today **_

_**To see if I still feel **_

_**I focus on the pain **_

_**The only thing that's real **_

_**The needle tears a hole**_

_**The old familiar sting **_

_**Try to kill it all away **_

_**But I remember everything **_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**What have I become **_

_**My sweetest friend **_

_**Everyone I know goes away **_

_**In the end **_

_**And you could have it all **_

_**My empire of dirt **_

_**I will let you down **_

_**I will make you hurt **_

_**I wear this crown of thorns **_

_**Upon my liar's chair **_

_**Full of broken thoughts **_

_**I cannot repair **_

_**Beneath the stains of time **_

_**The feelings disappear **_

_**You are someone else **_

_**I am still right here **_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**What have I become **_

_**My sweetest friend **_

_**Everyone I know goes away **_

_**In the end **_

_**And you could have it all **_

_**My empire of dirt **_

_**I will let you down **_

_**I will make you hurt **_

_**If I could start again **_

_**A million miles away **_

_**I would keep myself **_

_**I would find a way.**_


	12. What's Inside My Head?

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

It's been days since Ahsoka and I hid from the public eye. She has been... Depressed lately and I've been having bad thoughts and dreams. This time they were of Ahsoka pleading with someone. Tears were covering her eyes and strong winds blew against her wet face. Her eyes were pleading and filled with sorrow.

_'Don't do this!_' She pleaded, holding someone closer to her. _'I love you. Don't, please, I love you! No!'_

Suddenly, scorching golden eyes came to my sight, making me flinch in my sleep. His scar on his right eye made me scream and lurch up from my dream.

"No!" I roared as Ahsoka's pleas continued to echo _'Anakin, no!'_

Ahsoka immediately followed me, rubbing my back. "Anakin, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe now."

I clutched my hair, tugging it roughly. "Damn it! How can I be okay if you're risking your life to be with me?!"

Ahsoka flinched, but she bit her lip and breathed, shivering. "Anakin, you're okay. Please, just forget about everything. All that matters is you and I being together."

I gazed up to look at her, giving her a crooked smile. "I love you," I whispered, kissing her passionately.

_'Anakin, no! Come back, please, I love you!_' Ahsoka's cry pleaded, before screaming in pain.

I stopped kissing her and jumped off the bed, glaring at her. I shook my head, mouthing her that I'm sorry.

_**'I feel fine, and I can't smile.' **_

I backed away from her, gazing at her in sadness.

_**'But I feel the anger coming,**_

_**It's underneath.**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**It's always over flowing.**_

_**It's a constant fight.**_

_**Deep inside.**_

_**And I wanna forget it.'**_

I clutched my head, leaning against the wall, panting through my teeth.

_'Anakin, no!_' Ahsoka's cry continued in my head, repeating over and over again.

_'Damn it! How can I be okay if you're risking your life to be with me?!'_ I yelled at her just a few minutes ago.

I lurched up to my feet and grabbed my lightsaber.

_**'I confess I'm always afraid,**_

_**Always ashamed **_

_**Of what's inside me.**_

_**I confess I'm always afraid,**_

_**Always ashamed **_

_**Of what's inside my head.'**_

I ran into the bathroom, looking at my blue eyes that one day will become the hideous warm gold.

_**'And I can't breathe **_

_**And I still feel.**_

_**But not the way I want to.**_

_**I'm on the edge, **_

_**I don't know how.**_

_**I can't escape this nightmare!'**_

I gasped as I saw a hint of the unwanted yellow color. I pushed myself off the counter and shoved Ahsoka, carefully, away from me.

I wiped the tears away as Ahsoka's voice from my nightmare echoed in my thoughts.

I ran faster.

_**'I confess I'm always afraid,**_

_**Always ashamed **_

_**Of what's inside me.**_

_**I confess I'm always afraid,'**_

I darted away from Ahsoka, not daring to look back at her sadden expression.

I ran faster and faster as I noticed Ahsoka's presence developing again.

_**'Always ashamed **_

_**Of what's inside my head.'**_

I screamed as I felt pain in my heart... As if someone was burning it with a torch.

I suddenly saw nothing but pitch black once I felt my knees contacted with the damp soil.

_**'(Head, what's inside my head. Head, oh.)'**_

Ahsoka's damped face was fuzzy, but I could see her tears.

She was pleading again, begging, and shaking her head in dismay.

The scenery looked familiar...

_Mustafar_.

_**'Wasting away is part of my instinct.**_

_**I'll runaway, everything I hate. **_

_**Take this away, help me escape.**_

_**Take this away,**_

_**I confess,**_

_**Innocence,**_

_**Innocence,**_

_**Innocence!'**_


	13. Here Without you

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

I stayed silent as familiar voices echoed through my thoughts.

_'Anakin, please, don't die...'_ Ahsoka's piercing voice sobbed. It felt as if I were being stabbed multiple times in the heart as I heard her heartbroken voice.

I wanted to reassure her that everything was fine, that I'm fine. But I couldn't force any loving or reassuring words out of my pale, chapped lips to do so.

Ahsoka wept, holding my hand. She kept sobbing out my name, saying to not leave her.

It hurt so much that I felt wetness on my cheeks. I couldn't do anything but my emotions still kept working which forced those warm tears out of my closed eyes. If I couldn't talk to her then I would do it via bond.

I took a deep breath, trying to clutch her hand tighter.

Suddenly, I heard the song that I wanted to sing to her. Perfect... Someone must've read my thoughts. I smiled.

_**'A hundred days have made me older,**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.**_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder.**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same.**_

_**But all the miles that separate,**_

_**Disappear now when I dream of your face.**_

_**I'm here without you, baby.**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

_**I think about you, baby.**_

_**And I dream about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you, baby.**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight it's only you and me.**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**The miles just keep rollin'**_

_**As the people leave their way to say 'hello,'**_

_**I've heard this life is overrated,**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go.**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah.**_

_**I'm here without you, baby.**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

_**I think about you, baby.**_

_**And I dream about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you, baby.**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight, girl, it's only you and me.**_

_**Everything that I know, and anywhere I go,**_

_**It gets hard but I won't take away my love.**_

_**And when the last one falls,**_

_**When it's all said and done,**_

_**And it gets hard but it won't take away my love.**_

_**Whoa...**_

_**I'm here without you, baby.**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind.**_

_**I think about you, baby.**_

_**And I dream about you all the time.**_

_**I'm here without you, baby.**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams,**_

_**And tonight, girl, it's only you and me.**_

_**Yeah, oh, yeah. Oh... '**_

_'Ani?'_ she said through her tears.

I chuckled. _'Who else?'_

She laughed with me. _'Shut up,'_

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I twisted and turned as a nightmare consumed my mind.

A woman figure in armor with two glowing crimson blades stood before me.

I saw myself rise up slowly, weakly as I held my emerald lightsaber tightly in my hand.

Though Satine wasn't there, I could hear her voice.

_'Sometimes heroes fall, despite their strength.'_

Suddenly, I saw myself in another scene, hiding behind a table before an explosive sent me and the furniture flying across the room.

I lurched up, panting as tears trickled down my hot sweaty cheeks.

Anakin snuggled closer to the sheets, mumbling.

I sighed, wiping the tears away quickly, before brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

I couldn't put him through anymore pain...


	14. You

**Anakin Skywalker****'s POV**

Explosives sent me flying across the buildings, my back smashing through weak walls.

I groaned, looking up at the shadow figure in front of me.

My anger began to build up. It's been six years since Ahsoka and I had our first child and some son of a biscuit beat her almost to her death when she was in school.

I wasn't fighting the person who hurt her; I was fighting the person who wanted her dead.

The cloaked man chuckled, igniting his crimson weapons after he force choked the two guards easily. "Weak... I thought you were stronger than this, boy. I've misjudged you."

I growled underneath my breath, clenching my lightsaber more tightly. "You haven't seen what I'm capable of."

With a yell, I slammed into him... Feeling the growing power increasing in me just how I felt when I was in the dark side.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" my little six year old daughter asked me.

My eyes continued to glare at the crowded streets around the two of us. I held her hand tighter, feeling a weird disturbance through the force. "Daddy's at a meeting, sweetie." I lied, I knew he wasn't at a meeting but I didn't know where he was.

_'Ahsoka,'_ I heard Anakin's voice. _'Run... Run and hide.'_

I didn't need to ask why because right then and there I heard weapons ignite. I brought mine to life and pushed Anna behind my back.

I groaned and locked weapons with a female in armor. I swung aggressively towards her while Anna kept close.

Anna cried out, calling my name and her daddy.

The female kicked me and my body slammed against the concrete ground. Anna sobbed uncontrollably, holding the locket Anakin and I gave her on the day of her birth.

The woman looked at her, piercing her lightsabers closer to my throat. She pinned me, making my escape impossible.

With an angry yell, I kicked her away from me and had a brief hand to hand combat until the clone troopers arrived.

I had to make my escape because I was wanted for an unapparent crime that I didn't even do.

Anakin grew furious when he found out. He knew I wouldn't hire someone to assassinate Senator Padme Amidala.

I knew about his and Padme's relationship a few days after I became his Padawan. It bothered me but I wouldn't tell on him because I wasn't that cruel that I would break the love of my life's heart.

However, a few months after finding out, they split up. I asked Anakin about it but he would simply change the subject.

Stepping away quickly but quietly, I snatched Anna into my arms and ran as fast as I could.

I jumped buildings, raced through alleys, climbed poles and trotted down stairs, and I finally made it to a train station.

I placed Anna down on the seat closets to the window before relaxing myself.

Then, I heard the authorities.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

I slashed my way, trying to end the bastard's life.

I haven't heard from Ahsoka in almost an hour and I grew worried.

My weapon continued to aim towards the male's head but so far no success.

The old man kicked me but I managed to withstand the blow and smile evilly as he stared at me in shock.

"My turn," I announced, before punching him with all of my force.

The male went flying across the room, glass shattering. His body tumbled out of the building but before he plummeted to his death, he gripped on the ledge.

I stepped closer, almost stepping on his fingers... That wouldn't be a bad idea. I smiled, holding my weapon tighter in my hand.

"Please, help me, boy..." he pleaded, his fingers slipping. "Help me..." as the wind blew against my face.

I frowned, "Why the hell would I do that?" I growled.

"I... I-I can _help_ you save your wife..."

I glared at him. "How do you know what's going on in my life?!" I hollered, smashing his fingers underneath my boot.

He cried out. "Because I know you... Ani." he said.

My face went completely shocked, I began to back away. I frowned. "Lord Sidious..."

"Man, you're slow." a voice from the other side of the room announced.

I spun around, growling. "You..."

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

I crept up behind the two police officers before jumping into the air, and holding onto a pole to kick both of them.

The passengers gasped and looked at me before I ran out with Anna.


	15. Nothing & Everything

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

"You..." I growled, igniting my weapon.

He charged towards me, his horns nearly missing my torso. "I should've known Kenobi's apprentice would be here." he cackled, twirling his weapon around.

I scoffed, grumbling. "I'm no longer his apprentice..."

"Didn't you work under the Emperor... Lord Sidious?" he asked, laughing, looking at the Emperor as he stood proudly next to him.

Just mentioning the name brought back the gruesome images of the victims and his games.

'You'll soon learn how to kill anyone without hesitation, my young apprentice.' his voice overpowered my mind as the bloody images of victims replayed in my head. Their piercing screams dominating my ears.

I growled and slashed towards both of them.

"I should've know you would be working for him." I barked at Darth Maul, jerking my head to the cloaked man next to him.

"He promised me power, Darth Vader." he smirked.

I frowned, letting all of my anger out.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

Anna screamed in horror, embracing me more tightly as I jumped from buildings.

I dodged the citizens as the police followed us. The cloak was big enough to cover both my daughter and I.

"Halt!" A police officer shouted, aiming his blaster directly towards us.

I continued to run until I ended up in a dead end. I groaned in frustration, looking every direction.

"Stop!" A policeman hollered, loading his blaster.

I raised my hands up in the air after hiding Anna behind me. "You got me, now what?"

Suddenly, Anakin came from out of nowhere and slashed the policemen down. Shouting, he sliced his azure lightsaber easily through the flesh and bones.

I looked in horror as Anna continued to bury her face on the fabric of my cloak.

"Anakin," I breathed.

My husband turned around, his face slowly going from anger to worry. The hood of his cloak made it difficult to see his expression until a few lights of incoming speeders lightened the alley.

He opened his arms and I immediately ran into them, holding Anna tighter. His warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my daughter and I.

Anna sighed in relief, nuzzling her face against her Father's chest. Anakin smiled and held us closer.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

Anakin bit his lip, avoiding my eyes for a second until he locked them with mine once again. "Darth Sidious has a new apprentice..." he trailed off, looking away again.

I stroked his cheek. "Who is it?" I whispered, gazing at him in sorrow.

"Darth Maul..."

"Again?" I gaped, tears forming in my eyes.

He hushed me, stroking my damp cheeks. "Shh, baby. It's going to be okay. Believe me... I'll be your solider. Fighting for your dreams..."

I smiled slightly. "I love you."

He grinned back, before kissing my forehead. "I hope you know that I love you just as much."


	16. Please Forgive Me?

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, Anna and I jumped from the shuttle onto the land of Ondernon. We all looked up at the ship as it began to rise and disappear.

Obi-Wan watched Anna as she tugged on my cloak. I looked down at her. Before she could speak, I pressed my index finger against my lips. Her eyes widen but she quietly looked back down. Rex was the first to move through the jungle, followed by Obi-Wan.

_'Ani?'_ Ahsoka's voice echoed through my head.

I turned around to look at her. She had fear in her eyes that matched Anna's. I nodded before jerking my head as a signal for her to go and for Anna to stay with me.

Ahsoka hesitated but finally lifted up her hood, jumping up to a tree.

Smiling, I picked Anna up into my arms, moving cautiously. Anna gazed passed my cloak and into my hidden eyes. I could see her beautiful blue eyes, too. She was frightened just as much as everyone else. I gently stroked her cheek before she nodded.

_'Daddy,'_ Anna's voice wept.

I hushed her, seeing her in tears. My first instinct was to put her down and try to soothe her. Which was what I did. I pulled down her cloak hood to get a better look at her expression.

Since Ahsoka and I haven't taught her to fully use the force bond, I taught her sign language. I began to do hand motions.

_'What is it?_' I motioned.

She did signs as a reply. _'I'm scared, Daddy.'_

_'I understand, sweetheart..._' I stopped, thinking as I cast my gaze onto the ground. _'But will you be strong for mommy and me?'_ I looked at her in sadness.

Anna nodded.

_'Good._' I smiled before kissing her once on her forehead.

Ahsoka came back, out of breath, panting, gazing at us in shock, worry and fear.

I smiled a tiny smile before telling her. _'She's fine. She's just scared.'_

My wife sighed in relief. A beautiful smile appearing on her face.

Once again, we walked cautiously through the jungle. Anna began to cry when a weird animal came charging right towards us. I hushed her as the animal was yield back.

A young dark skinned woman appeared aboard the animal. Her clear blue eyes really popped out in the moon's light.

"Stay where you are!" she commanded, "Identify yourselves."

"It's all right," I answered her, removing my hood. "We're friends." I smiled.

"Jedi." she gasped.

Obi-Wan and Rex along with Ahsoka appeared. She removed her hood, looking serious. "I'm Commander Skywalker. We're here to look for somewhere to stay..." she said, smiling at me briefly before turning back to a serious expression again. "And... We're here to escape the grasps of both the Empire and the remaining of the Jedi."

"Ah, Ahsoka, so good to see you again." Stella looked back at me. "Ahsoka Skywalker? You married her?"

I nodded while Ahsoka said, "Yes, six years of marriage."

Stella giggled at Ahsoka's annoyance. "Wow, so you've moved on then?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Stella, then, noticed Anna. Her eyes widen. "Who's she?"

Anna shifted uncomfortable behind me. Her cloak still hiding her face.

"My daughter," I responded, stroking my little girl's hair.

"And a daughter?" Stella shifted her eyes from the three of us. She finally looked at Ahsoka. "Wow, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka made a face and jumped from the tree to stand next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her.

**Ahsoka Skywalker's POV**

Anakin gave me a warm smile before glaring at Stella again. Stella cocked an eyebrow at us before hopping off the animal. She stood in front of Anna, kneeling down soon after.

Anna looked at her father, who nodded with a tiny smile. She, then, looked at me before she flickered her eyes back to Stella.

"Your name?" Stella asked warmly.

Wow. She's nice to everyone but me. Even after I saved her from almost being killed from the Separatists.

My daughter took a deep breath. "My name is Anna Skywalker. Daughter of Anakin and Ahsoka Skywalker. My loyalties are to them, the Jedi and the Republic."

"You are aware that the Republic is no longer?" Lux Bonteri appeared from the trees.

Anna glared at him. "I am... I meant the _remainder_ of the Republic."

"You told her to say all of that?" I whispered, surprised.

Anakin mentally laughed. _'Nah, she just knows what to say.'_

I smiled, shaking my head, arching an eyemark, slightly. _'She's more professional than her own father.'_

Anakin turned his head to smirk at me with an arched eyebrow.

I nudged him.

"How old is she?"

"Six," Anakin answered, ripping his gaze from me to look at Stella.

"Wow..." she breathed.

Anna smiled, pulling her hood back. "But my loyalties are always with my family and especially my father and mother."

"Stella," Obi-Wan interrupted, nodding at Anna. Anna smiled at her uncle before backing up to stand between Anakin and me. "Please, help us. We've been running away from everyone and anything just to keep the ones we love safe. Especially Anna. She had nothing to do with anything but after Ahsoka and Anakin conceived the child, she's been a threat. The Emperor has sent Ventress after Ahsoka, and Darth Maul after Anakin. I'm pretty sure that the Emperor is trying to get rid of Anna's most important people in her life and that is her parents."

"If you cannot take us, just take our daughter. _Please_?" Anakin whispered in pain. "She's the most important thing in my life and it hurts every time I see her in pain." he lifted up our daughter, handing her to them.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Anna's voice began to rise.

As she began to say that, Anakin let his tears fall. "Make sure she's safe, I beg you. You must go now. You must keep her safe before time runs out."

I let my own tears fall, "The Separatists are coming..."

Anakin looked down upon me, nodding, before looking up at Stella, Lux and Anna. "Take care of her, Lux. She needs a father and a mother and you two are our only option."

Lux nodded, "Don't worry, General Skywalker. I'll try my best to keep her safe and to become a good guardian/father for her."

We both nodded.


End file.
